Pensamientos Inconexos
by Geek in the Purple
Summary: Miranda está inmersa en su propia batalla interna. No sabe si odia o quiere a Shepard. Shepard, en cambio, sabe lo que quiere. Sólo necesita confirmar que Miranda quiere lo mismo. FemShep/Miranda. One Shot. Pensamientos inconexos de Miranda y Shepard, seguidos de una conversación que revela más de lo esperado.


**_A/N: Soy consciente que mis historias ganan en calidad cuando las escribo en mi idioma natal (obvio). También se que al escribirlas en español/castellano llegarán a un público más reducido. Pero es lo que hay. _**

**_A aquellos/as que la lean, se agradecen los comentarios. _****_¡Gracias!_**

* * *

Quién me iba a decir que llegaríamos a esta situación. Esta situación que me está volviendo loca lentamente. Esta situación que merma mi voluntad y hace que pierda la poca fuerza que me queda.

Mis manos tiemblan y no puedo mirarte a la cara más de dos segundos. Siento que ves a través de mí. Siento que puedes leer mis pensamientos. Siento que me conoces y eso no puede suceder.

Nunca he dejado que sucediera. ¿Por qué eres diferente? ¿Por qué consigues que yo sea diferente cuando estás cerca?

Te odio. Te odio por hacerme débil. Por esa sonrisa estúpida que hace que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca. Por ese gesto despreocupado cuando te apartas el pelo de la cara. Por cómo me haces sentir cuando muestras preocupación por mí.

No quiero ser tu amiga. No quiero que te preocupes por mí. No quiero preocuparme por ti. Pero lo hago.

Has dejado de ser mi proyecto para convertirte en algo más y, por mucho que lo niegue, sé que ese sentimiento está ahí. No lo soporto. No lo quiero. No te quiero.

Por eso me comporto así. Por eso me convierto en una zorra arrogante cuando vuelves a mi habitación una y otra vez. Estoy harta de ser amable. Estoy harta de querer lo que no puedo tener.

No. En realidad no te quiero tener. Sólo traería complicaciones. De todas formas, sabemos que no tengo ninguna oportunidad. Tampoco la quiero.

Te quiero lejos. Fuera de mi vida. Quiero olvidarte. Olvidar este sentimiento que no es mío. Es tuyo. Tú lo has creado. Todo es culpa tuya. Sólo quería una relación profesional, pero tú buscabas algo más. Buscabas conocerme y ayudarme. No necesito tu ayuda. Nunca la he necesitado. Pero tú insistes.

Eres frustrante. Me frustras y me atraes hacia ti sin ni siquiera yo darme cuenta. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¿No ves cómo me mata por dentro que me hables, que me preguntes por mi hermana? ¿No ves como tiemblan mis manos cuando te acercas? ¿No ves cómo retrocedo?

Lo ves. Sé que eres consciente de ello y aun así continúas haciéndolo. Me haces daño y eso no hace que te detengas. Si tanto te importo, ¿por qué no me dejas? ¿Por qué sigues haciéndome visitas a las horas menos adecuadas?

Sé que no quiero verte. Sé que no quiero nada de ti. O al menos eso me digo a mi misma una y otra vez. Sin embargo aquí estoy. Observando tus labios mientras balbuceas algo sobre la próxima misión. Imagino como sería besarlos. Sentirlos recorrer mi cuerpo. Imagino tus manos acariciando mi rostro mientras el verde de tus ojos se mezcla con el azul cristalino de los míos.

¿A quién quiero engañar? Quiero todo eso. Quiero tus labios, tus manos, tus ojos. Te quiero a ti. Desde hace tiempo ya.

Y aun así, aquí me encuentro. Paralizada. Imaginando. Sin actuar.

Has terminado de hablar. Es mi turno. Me toca deshacerme de mis pensamientos para hacerte creer con mis palabras que mi interés en ti es exclusivamente profesional.

* * *

¿Por qué no me miras? Quiero ver tus ojos cuando me hablas. Quiero saber qué estás pensando, pero no lo consigo. Noto tus manos temblar. Sin embargo, tu voz permanece serena y fría.

No consigo sobrepasar esa barrera que te empeñas en mantener. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, sigues conservando las distancias. Mi terquedad no me permite alejarme de ti. Mi curiosidad hace que quiera saber más, por mucho que tú te empeñes en ocultármelo.

Interpretas tu papel muy bien; demasiado bien. A veces incluso me haces creer que eres esa zorra fría y calculadora de la que todo el mundo habla. Pero a mí no me engañas. No sé por qué, o cómo, pero sé que hay algo más en ti que simple indiferencia.

Crees que tienes el poder. Crees que controlas tu vida, pero poco a poco veo como pierdes el control a mí alrededor. Observo cómo se tensan tus músculos cuando tu puerta se abre y me ves caminando hacia ti. Percibo cómo contienes la respiración cuando me acerco más de lo debido.

Si yo soy capaz de sentir la tensión, tú la debes sentir también. No eres tonta. Pero me cuesta entender por qué sigues dando un paso atrás cuando yo doy un paso hacia delante.

Me ha costado tiempo y esfuerzo confiar en ti, y no soy de esas personas que se dejan llevar por las situaciones. Sólo actúo cuando estoy segura al 100% de lo quiero.

Ahora estoy segura al 100%, pero desconozco si tú también quieres esto. Me confundes y haces que mis pasos se detengan en seco con comentarios apáticos y distantes. Comentarios que incluso puedo decir que duelen.

Duelen por lo que significan. Porque me dan a entender que estás luchando contra mí. Contra lo que quizás puedas sentir y contra lo que podría ser un buen comienzo. No obstante, intuyo lo que puedes estar pensando. Lo intuyo porque yo también lo pienso.

Tenemos un billete de ida, pero no de vuelta. Vamos camino de lo que podría ser el final. La esperanza que podamos tener es la de un necio. Entonces, ¿por qué empezar algo cuando puedes sufrir aún más por la pérdida?

"Porque merece la pena," digo en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

"¿Disculpa?" me preguntas confusa. Es lógico. Acabo de interrumpir tu discurso sobre la próxima misión. Puedo dejarlo pasar y que ambas ignoremos mi comentario, o puedo ser sincera de una vez por todas.

"He dicho que merece la pena," repito convencida de mis palabras.

"No entiendo-"

"Lo que sientes." Te interrumpo. "Merece la pena."

De pronto, tu rostro se vuelve más pálido aún y el temblor de tus manos se acentúa.

"No sé de qué estás hablando," contestas apartando la mirada.

"Sí lo sabes. Es absurdo negarlo más," insisto dando un paso hacia ti. Tú te empeñas en alejarte y das un paso atrás.

"Me temo que no sé de qué hablas Shepard." Sigues defendiendo un argumento que ya no se sostiene.

"Estás temblando. No puedes mirarme a los ojos y te alejas cuando yo intento acercarme a ti. Es bastante obvio que sabes de qué va esto." Sigo avanzando lentamente.

"No quiero hablar de ello," por fin admites mientras continuas caminando hacia atrás.

"Ya estamos hablando de ello."

"No estamos hablando de nada. Será mejor que te vayas," intentas recuperar la compostura y me invitas a irme. ¿Y dejar las cosas así? Como si no me conocieras.

"Puedo imaginar qué estás pensando. ¿Por qué preocuparse? ¿Para qué buscar más sufrimiento del que ya tenemos? Yo pienso lo mismo. Pero he encontrado un motivo para intentarlo," continuo mi charla hasta que me encuentro a un sólo paso de ti.

"¿Qué motivo?" preguntas, quizás esperanzada, o quizás sea otra de tus fachadas. No lo sé.

"Merece la pena. Tú mereces la pena. Esto merece la pena," afirmo señalándonos a ambas.

"¿Ese es tu gran motivo? Es ridículo," te burlas fríamente mientras tu espalda por fin encuentra la pared.

"¿Se te ocurre otro motivo mejor?"

"Ese motivo no es suficiente." Doy un paso más para encontrarme más cerca de ti de lo que nunca he estado. Siento el calor de tu cuerpo, y tu aliento en mi rostro. Ya no puedes huir más. Estás acorralada y esta vez no te dejaré escapar. Sin embargo, tú sigues sin mirarme a la cara, aunque tampoco tienes el valor para moverte.

"Mi corazón late a mil por hora, igual que lo está haciendo el tuyo. Tu respiración se entrecorta y tus ojos son incapaces de fijarse en los míos porque sabes que si lo haces no habrá nada que nos detenga."

No contestas. Simplemente tragas saliva. Sabes que tengo razón.

Acaricio suavemente tu rostro y tú cierras los ojos con fuerza. Creo que he visto una lágrima deslizarse por tu mejilla, pero no consigo entender por qué puedes estar llorando. Por fin te vuelves hacia mí y abres tus preciosos ojos cristalinos para clavarlos en los míos.

Me miras fijamente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo observo tus muros caer. Estás llorando.

"¿Por qué lloras?" pregunto confundida mientras seco tus lágrimas con mis manos, ahora cubriendo tu rostro con ambas.

"Yo no pedí esto," confiesas respirando profundamente.

"Esto no se pide. Son cosas que pasan."

"No a mí."

"Entonces debo sentirme alagada," tonteo con una de mis sonrisas, y por fin consigo robarte una modesta carcajada.

Suspiras y unes tu mano a la mía que aún permanece en tu rostro.

"No quiero tener nada que pueda perder."

"Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso."

Da igual que ocurra o no ocurra algo entre nosotras. El resultado sería el mismo porque nos preocupamos la una de la otra a un nivel que ya sobrepasa la simple amistad o la simple relación Comandante-Subordinado.

Sin aviso previo tus labios encuentran los míos con fuerza y siento cómo me arrebatas el aire de mis pulmones al sentir tu boca en la mía. Me encuentro paralizada. Debo admitir que no me lo esperaba, pero también debo confesar que nunca nadie había conseguido que mis piernas se debilitaran de esta manera con un sólo beso.

Cuando descansas tu mano sobre mi pecho y siento el latir de mi corazón desesperado contra tus dedos, recupero el control y respondo a tu beso. Enredo mis manos en tu melena y no puedo evitar pensar que la seda nunca podrá competir en suavidad con ella.

Poco a poco tu mano asciende hasta rodear mi cuello. Al sentir tu piel acariciar la mía, comienzo a perder el control. Avanzo y cubro tu cuerpo con el mío totalmente, mientras la pared detiene una vez más nuestros pasos.

Te beso desesperadamente y casi sin aliento. Mis sentimientos crecen y no puedo imaginar cómo podría haber vivido sin sentir tus labios con los míos al menos una sola vez.

De pronto, separas nuestras bocas y niegas con la cabeza. El miedo comienza a invadirme. Piensas que ha sido un error. Piensas que esto no debería haber ocurrido. No quieres que vuelva a pasar. He sentido lo que puede ser la felicidad y ahora me la vas a arrebatar.

"Prométeme que no vas a morir," me ordenas casi enfadada.

"No está en mis planes," te respondo calmadamente.

"Prométemelo, maldita sea," repites.

"Te lo prometo. Ya he muerto una vez y no pienso volverlo hacer. Mucho menos ahora que por fin te tengo." Hay un pequeño silencio y tú no dices nada. "Porque... te tengo, ¿verdad?"

Tú asientes y sonríes. "Y yo te tengo a ti," añades antes de volver a besarme.

* * *

No más mentiras. No más negación. Quiero esto. Quiero besarte hasta quedarme sin aliento. Quiero sentir tus manos acariciando mi cuerpo desnudo. Tus labios recorrer mi cuello mientras yo me muerdo el labio intentando controlar el deseo que ya no puedo negar.

Quiero escuchar nuestros jadeos mezclarse mientras nos movemos al mismo son. Exactamente como ahora. Tu cuerpo sobre el mío. Tu movimiento, al principio pausado y ahora más impaciente.

Tus ojos fijos en los míos mientras el placer físico se encuentra con los sentimientos que llevaba negándome a mí misma tanto tiempo.

Por fin, siento mi espalda arquearse. Tú escondes tu rostro en mi cuello intentando silenciar los gritos que escapan de tus labios. Enredo mis manos en tu pelo cuando tu cuerpo se desploma sobre el mío por completo, ya sin fuerza para mantenerse.

Soy libre al escuchar nuestros corazones latir al unísono. Y por primera vez en toda mi vida, siento que estoy viva. Y todo es gracias a ti.

Tú me haces sentir viva.

Por eso haré todo lo necesario para que nadie ni nada nos arrebate ese sentimiento. Para que no te alejes de mi lado. Para que podamos superar la guerra y todas las dificultades.

Juntas.

* * *

_**A/N: Decidme por favor si habéis entendido quién 'habla' en cada parte. Si no, lo indicaré. ¡Gracias!**_


End file.
